400 days (Chanbaek ver )
by chelshea.park
Summary: Chanyeollie ku tersayang, jangan bersedih. Berbahagialah -Byun Baekhyun. chanbaek, chanyeol, baekhyun


Du bist mir nahe,

auch wenn Ich Dich nicht sehe.

Du bist bei mir,

auch wenn Du ganz wonders bist.

Du bist in meinem Herzen,

in meiner seele,

in meinem leben,

immer.

Kau ada di dekatku

Kau ada di dekatku,

meskipun saat aku tidak melihatmu.

Kau berada bersama denganku, meskipun saat kau sedang jauh disana.

Kau tinggal di hatiku,

di jiwaku,

dalam hidupku

selalu.

"Ia mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.. hanya itu yang ia tahu.. dan sekarang kau mencampakannya seperti barang tak berguna sebenarnya, kenapa kau ini?." Yoora berteriak kencang dihadapan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi bukan baekhyun yang aku cinta noona.. bukan baekhyun.." Chanyeol membalas kata kata Irene dengan ketus.

"Lalu siapa ?? Si sombong Kim Nara ?? Demi Tuhan Chanyeol, bukalah matamu."

"Nee.. noona.. aku mencintainya dengan segenap hatiku.. ia yang menyelamatkan nyawaku.. ia rela memberikan matanya agar aku bisa melihat seperti ini Noona, tolonglah jangan pojokkan Nara seperti itu."

Yoora dibuat kaget bukan kepalang dengan perkataan adiknya itu, Ia tak habis pikir kalau Chanyeol akan habis habisan membela Nara.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu hah?? Nara yang mengatakan itu padamu?? kalau ia buta karena memberikan matanya padamu Park Chanyeol..??!!" Chanyeol terdiam, ia tahu kalau kakaknya itu amat marah sekali ketika Chanyeol mengusir Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya hanya karena membentak Nara, Baekhyun sudah benar benar kesal dengan Nara yang bertindak seenaknya pada dirinya. Baekhyun memang tidak bisa melihat tapi bukan berarti Nara bisa semena-mena kepadanya.

"Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol.. kau tahu itu.. bodoh, amat sangat Kau melukai hati Baekhyun !!!" Yoora mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas keluar mengejar Baekhyun.

"Sayang kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Yoora Noona.." Nara mengintip dari balik dinding pemisah, sebelah matanya memakai penutup tapi ia bisa melihat dengan baik dengan matanya yang lain

" Aniioo, tak apa sayang.. hanya salah paham."

"Pasti karena Baekhyun, kenapa dia selalu membuat kalian bertengkar."

"Sudahlah sayang, lagipula. Aku sudah mengusirnya kan ? Ah, Nara. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu karena mata ini." Chanyeol menarik Nara dalam pelukannya, Nara hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyamankan diri pada dada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus berlari kecil sambil menahan tangisnya, terkandang langkahnya terantuk. Surai rambutnya berantakan karena keringat, ia bergerak semampunya karena tongkat pemandunya tertinggal di apartemen Chanyeol. Kata kata pemuda itu begitu menohok di hati Baekhyun.

 _Tak usah pura pura buta untuk menarik perhatianku, aku sama sekali tak tertarik padamu. caramu picik Byun Baekhyun. Kau menyalahkan Nara atas apa yang ku alami padahal semua ini karena salahmu sendiri.. salahmu.._

Baekhyun menangis sejadi jadinya menahan rasa sakit hati, dicampakkan oleh orang yang ia cintai, dihardik tanpa ampun. Baekhyun terus melangkah namun tiba tiba semua tampak benar-benar gelap, gelap dan dingin.. ia mendengar Yoora berteriak tapi semua tampak ringan, tanpa beban.

 _Kau tahu Park.Chanyeol, aku memberikanmu mataku agar kau bisa menatap indahnya mentari pagi, meski aku tak akan bisa menatapmu lagi namun aku hanya berharap bisa melihat mentari pagi melalui dirimu.. melihat semuanya melalui matamu..._

Yoora terus berteriak memanggil Baekhyun namun Baekhyun hanya diam tak bergerak, tampak membeku lalu darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya.

 _Jika memang harus begini tak apa, aku sangat senang bisa bersama denganmu meski dalam waktu yang amat singkat. Park Chanyeol berbahagialah.._

"Park Chanyeol, kau sadar apa yang sudah kau perbuat hah?? lihaaat ini.. lihaaat !!" Yoora melemparkan berkas ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa ini ??"

"Bacalah sendiri dan kau akan tahu, Baekhyun sekarang dirumah sakit."

Chanyeol membuka berkas itu satu persatu, sampai ada satu nama yang tertangkap matanya.

 _Nama pendonor : Byun Baekhyun_

"Maksudnya??"

"Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol, bodoh sekali ! Kau bisa melihat tapi justru buta hati !! Pikirkan itu !." Yoora benar - benar marah pada Chanyeol karena sikapnya pada Baekhyun, Yoora selalu menyukai Baekhyun selain karena sikapnya yang baik, Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang ramah dan menyenangkan.

Yoota terus menemani Baekhyun yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri, ia mulai khawatir karena Baekhyun sudah cukup lama terbaring ditempat tidur itu tanpa kemajuan yang berarti.

tiba tiba Nara memaksa masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Dasar pecundang, kau Byun Baekhyun.. hah.. sudah mau mati saja kau masih berusaha merebut Chanyeol dariku hah.. kenapa kau tidak mati saja dasar manusia aneh tak berguna.. Chanyeol milikku.. ".Yoora terhenyak ia menghampiri Nara dan menamparnya, dengan serta merta menariknya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun

"Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun, kau pikir kau ini siapa ? Hah ?! Jangan pernah sekalipun berkata kasar pada Baekhyun, kau dengaar.. aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapi sikapmu pada Baekhyun dan adikku.. hutangku sudah lunas Nara.. jangan ganggu Baekhyun lagi.. dia sudah cukup menderita karena kesalahanku."

"Mata dibalas mata Noona.. aku kehilangan mataku karena mu dan dengan bodohnya Byun Baekhyun merelakan matanya karena alasan cinta.. sungguh konyol, untung saja Chanyeol percaya padaku." Nara tersenyum jahat.

"Apa katamu barusan??" Nara tersentak.

"S..s..sayang.." Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Nara.

"Jadi benar, pendonor mataku itu Baekhyun dan bukan kau.. selama ini kau mengarang cerita kalau kau tidak bisa melihat karena memberikan matamu untukku.. tapi ini bukan matamu.. tapi mata baekhyun.." Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan nara kencang.

"S.. sakit.." ucap Nara

"Sakit ?? Aku menyakiti Baekhyun karenamu.. aku melemparkan air ke mukanya karenamu.. aku memakinya karenamu.. aku terus menerus memarahinya karena membelamu.. karena kebohonganmu.. Kim Nara.. kau benar-benar sakit jiwa.." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Nara dan Yoora.

Mesin penyokong hidup Baekhyun berdenyut perlahan tak beraturan, sesuai dengan tarikan napas Baekhyun yang melemah. Chanyeol mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunie.. pasti sakit sekali ya rasanya.. maafkan aku.. kalau saja aku percaya kata-katamu.. Baekhyunnie ". Air mata Chanyeol mulai menetes perlahan tangannya menyentuh ujung jemari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie.. kumohon bukalah matamu.. jangan memejamkan mata seperti itu.. jangan membuatku takut.. Baekhyunie.. bangunlah.. aku mohon padamu.. marahlah padaku seperti biasa.. tapi bukalah matamu." Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di atas jemari Baekhyun.

"Saranghae.. Baekhyunie.. kembalilah padaku.."

Tiiiiiiiiit... mesin itu tak berjalan sesuai rytme nya, hanya sebuah garis datar yang menandai denyut jantung Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunie.. sayang.. Baekhyun.. Kenapa ini.. dokteeeerrr... dokteeer.. " Teriakan Chanyeol pecah, terdengar hingga ke ujung lorong.

 _Chanyeollie_ _ku tersayang, suatu saat kau akan bisa melihat indahnya mentari pagi dengan kilauannya yang cerah. Menikmati dinginnya senja atau nyamannya perasaan saat kaki kita menjejakkan langkah di atas rerumputan, menatap senyuman terindah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan. Rintik hujan yang membasahi pepohonan di sore hari, beriak tanpa henti._

 _Chanyeollie_ _yang paling ku cintai, jika suatu saat kita berpisah tak usah khawatir, kau tahu bahwa aku tak akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanmu. Hanya menunggu waktu untuk dipertemukan kembali.. jadi, sampai saat itu tiba.. ku mohon berbahagialah.._

Chanyeol berjalan hampa di tengah derasnya hujan, payung hitam yang menaunginya tak dihiraukannya sama sekali di tengah hujan dia mematung di atas sebuah nisan. Semua sudah tak bersisa, ia menatap lekat-lekat Sebuah nisan yang membuat hatinya tersayat sayat tempat peraduan abadi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 _Hari pertama Tanpa Byun Baekhyun..._

 _Tak ada yang berwarna, hanya sebuah hati yang tertinggal tanpa nyawa. Bisakah aku berbahagia Baekhyunnie ? Tolonglah bawa aku bersamamu.._

 _Hari ke 348 Tanpa Byun Baekhyun_

 _Tolonglah aku Baekhyunnie...Aku sudah tak mampu Baekhyunie, tak bisa lagi Baekhyunie. Aku lelah.._

Chanyeol melangkah pelan menuju makam Baekhyun, salju pertam turun dihari itu, Baekhyun biasanya akan datang mengganggunya dengan serangkaian celotehnya dan makanan ringan yang akan ia makan bersama susu strawberry kesukaannya dan akan menjejalkan semua itu ke mulut Chanyeol. Namun sejak kecelakaan itu semua berubah dan sekarang Baekhyun tidak lagi bersamanya, ia pergi ke tempat yang tak mampu digapai Chanyeol, tempat yang mungkin akan membuatnya lebih bahagia ketimbang disisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol terduduk di makam Baekhyun, kepalanya bersandar pada batu nisan Baekhyun mengusapnya perlahan sambil mengetatkan mantelnya. Terkadang ia tersenyum karena mengingat tingkah lucu Baekhyun, hatinya masih terasa makin sakit. Kehilangan Baekhyun adalah hal yang sungguh menohok hatinya, Chanyeol hanya terdiam disana disamping makam Baekhyun. Diam dan tak bergerak, sesekali ia tersenyum. Salju putih jatuh diatas kepalanya, sampai memutih. Chanyeol hanya terus terdiam tak bergerak sampai seluruh salju menutupinya, ia hanya diam, membeku di salju pertama yang turun di bulan Desember.

 _Hari ke 400 tanpa Byun Baekhyun..._

Yoora melangkah pelan sambil merapatkan mantelnya, ia menaruh bunga segar di atas makam Baekhyun, mengusap pelan ujung nisannya. Menghela napas pendek lalu tersenyum.

"Apa kau bahagia Chanyeol ?" Tanya Yoora sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya ke langit cerah diatas sana, ia lalu berbalik dan melangkah pelan meninggalkan kedua makam tersebut.

 _Rest In Peace Park Chanyeol_

 _A lover and a friend of Byun Baekhyun..._

.

.

.

 ** _The End_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _i made it for two version_**

 ** _RnR if you dont mind :))_**

 ** _Gomawo_**


End file.
